


Peace and violence was never the answer

by shinykidmilkshake



Series: PnV alien shenanigans [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i may add more later on), Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Communication misunderstanding, Earth is Space Australia, Humans Are Deathworlders, Humans are space orcs, Miscommunication, communication barrier, earth is a death planet, humans are space australians, smaller panic attacks, threatening behavior (mostly misundersanding tho)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykidmilkshake/pseuds/shinykidmilkshake
Summary: The Urrons scholar, Logan is send to strengthen the ally between humans and the alien alliance SIMP, while also gather knowledge about, the sapient Deathworlders.
Series: PnV alien shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127351
Comments: 28
Kudos: 96





	1. Entry number one

‘Logan’

mission: Deathworlder “human”

The sapient Deathworlders had joined SIMP (The Sapient Intergalactic Mending of Peace) 10 years ago after their Discovery only two years prior.

Opening this very door, Logan would be the first ‘Urrons’ to meet them. He was the most suitable scholar to take on this mission, do to his many prior missions of dealing with difficult and highly territorial sapients. His ability to keep a mannered and leveled head facing threatening individuals is highly admiring.

This mission is for highest importance.

Logan starred at the door for a few seconds, before taking in a deep breath finally having calmed his nerves, he touched the door pad, opening the door. Beyond it stood two tall Deathworlders.

He had read the report many times, but this was nothing in comparison to his expectations. They flesh appeared to be much like ‘Muh’iens’ kits a pinkish color and no fur, except the Deathworlders had some on top of their heads. They much like the Urrons appears to be covering up this soft and vulnerable flesh with fabric. which in their case was most of their bodies, except their hands and head/face. Tho the most noticeable was their hight. Even with Logan’s tall figure he only reached the shortest’s chest.

“Welcome onboard ‘Jericho’ this is our captain and I’m ‘Patton’ I’ll work as an interpreter” the shortest- Patton said baring teeth. Logan was stunted he hadn’t expected perfect common, but that aside Patton didn’t want him there. Why else would he had shown such a threatening display upon meeting Logan?

Ignoring the obvious threat display Logan gives them both a greeting bow lowering his head a little more than usually. “Logan” He had manners after all. The captain nodded in response and turned to Patton.

“We’re honored to have you onboard I believe a tour of ‘Jericho’ should be at it place” Patton translated tho still barring teeth.

The ship- Jericho was big it held the size of a space trading station. How had they managed in only 10 years going from hardly any space travel to this?

The tour had reached the living quarters made up of a large number of removable pods each pod housing 4-5 people.

“This’s pod S1D35”

They stopped in front of the pod’s door and Patton turned to face Logan.

“This’s where you’ll be staying with me and Virgil” Patton’s teeth barring grew wider.

Ah that explains it, Patton was territorial and overprotective of Virgil. Patton and Virgil shared a pod alone therefore they must have a close relationship be it family, platonic or romantic. A strong pack-bond one of which Patton didn’t wish to share.

Patton opened the pod’s door and- wow this was very neat and homely. A very comfortably decorated common place which looked soft and nest-able, neatly decorated kitchen area, and every cabinet was with small labels in common. And the smell a sweet nerve calming aroma of some kind of herb or flower, it was nice.

“Virge!”

Logan’s body tensed up, he had let his guard down completely forgetting the presence of the Deathworlders. His eyes flew across the room to the Deathworlder, who Patton was approaching.

“Virgil this is Logan, Logan this is Virgil”

Logan fought off a shudder. Virgil was starring at him, like he was a specimen on a dissecting table. He was probably just looking for signs of danger, or simply never seen an alternative Sapien lifefrom before, still Logan couldn’t help it, he was used to Muh’iens’ company after all.

“Wow... sorry I- just wow I can’t believe.. actually ‘alien’... here!” Compared to Patton’s common Virgil’s would need some work, and the word ‘alien’? probably their word of alternative Sapien lifefrom, if Logan had to guess. Which meant his starring was harmless. Thinking about it, none of the Deathworlders on this ship had probably seen an alternative Sapien lifefrom before in their lifespan. Which easily could be one more reason, as to why Patton didn’t like him.

“Well it must have been a long trip, and you’re probably tried. So I’ll show you your room” Patton said with his ever present teeth barring.

“Yes please do”

Logan’s room was door 4 from the pod’s entrance.

“Thank you Patton”

He closed the door locking it behind himself, leaning against it, as his legs shakenly gave in and he slid to the floor, his four arms embracing him. He hadn’t turned on the room’s lights, so his only light sauce was the Illuminating panic patterns of his tail’s three tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. this will be taking Prompts  
> 2\. if you have any questions you can ask in the comments or if you want to be anon you can ask me on tumblr: shinykidmilkshake.tumblr.com/


	2. Bearing teeth...smiling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mannerisms have their differences between each sapient specie. Here the human take the common threat display of teeth barring and make it positive. It’s known to them as ‘smiling’, which they apparently have 19 different variance of where of 6 of them are signs of happiness.

Patton hadn’t acted on his threat display. However Logan still remained in his room most of the time and especially during meal time as to not intrude.

But he was on a mission, an important one as a matter of fact. He couldn’t just hide away in his room, he’d have to push his instincts aside, for knowledge.

Emerging from his room he found his two ‘spacemates’, a silly thing Patton referred to them as, talking comfortably with each other in the common room. Logan was content with just watching them. Their pack bond was obviously strong and seeing them intact so comfortably with each other was some what relaxing. Although there was something odd, they were barring teeth at each other, and making weird terrifying noises, as if they had trouble breathing.

It was then Virgil’s eyes caught site of Logan, the terrifying noises coming to a stop.

“Hey Logan. How are you?” He asked.

“Adequate”

Virgil obviously didn’t know what it meant and nervously looked at Patton for help.

“That’s good. Would you.. join?” He added.

Now Logan really did admire Virgil’s attempts at communicate and learn common, instead of solely relying on Patton’s translation like other crew members. But he really didn’t want to intrude on-

“Oh that’s a great idea Virgil” Patton exclaimed practically bouncing in his seat, widely barring his teeth.

so Logan sat down in one of the comfy pieces of furniture, and wow it was really soft and comfortable. He could probably fall asleep here, if it wasn’t for the two apex predators sitting not to far from him. The conversation flowed back and they didn’t really talk about anything in particular, other then Virgil ranting about a crew member ‘Miss Thomsen’. Until-

“Why are you barring teeth, at each other” Logan blurted out, he had really tried to ignored, but it was simply bothering him too much. The other two fell in complete silence and starred at him.

“What?!” Virgil said in disbelief and for the first time barring teeth towards Logan.

“I-I don’t mean to offend. I just.. don’t understand why you’re showing Threat display towards each other” Logan corrected himself hoping for the life of him, they wouldn’t take offense.

“You mean ‘smiling’?”

“‘Smiling’?”

Patton chimed in “ smiling isn’t a Threat display. we ‘smile’ when happy or great-full! Why would it be a Threat display?”

“It’s a Threat display for everyone else”

The other two exchanged a look and Virgil said something in their language. Patton’s eyes became the size of Cruuruid leafs.

“Oh no... Logan! I’ve been smiling all this time” his tone voice indicated hurt. “And... you- I’m so sorry i-”

“It’s alright it’s but a smaller misunderstanding. Logan cut him off “all tho it would have been reasonableseeing your close bond”

Honestly he was relieved it had been a language- mannerism misunderstanding, but illogical he was also ashamed that he hadn’t known it sooner.

“not a couple!” Virgil screeched his face alarm-red.

“I never implied you were” he said flat. “But back to the is- subject. Your kind perceive ‘smiling’? As a positive reaction?”

“Yep” Patton responded popping the p. Virgil’s however was mumbled. “What was that Virge?”

“19 type smiles only 6 are happy, but yes seen happy” V said fidgeting with his hands.

“How do you know that” Patton sounded surprised. V shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah i hate awkwardness so much...


	3. Comfort in sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To human music is a way of communication and self-expression. It’s a second language to them. They recorded the music, so they or others can listen to it in time of need.

After the misunderstanding was cleared, it had become apparent that Patton wasn’t against the Urrons presents quite the opposite actually. He was much like a Astrofluff, and Logan would have been convinced, he was a poor fluffless, if it wasn’t for the fact; that they were the tiniest members of SIMP and Patton was taller then his person.

Yes his relationship with his spacemates had definitely improved, tho he still didn’t feel comfortable eating with the two apex predators, and there was no need to just yet. He still had a few weeks of nourishment left.

“Patton, would you happen to know, where Virgil is, I haven’t seen him all cycle”

“Oh... yes he’s in his room. It’s one of his bad days.” He sounded a little worried.

“Is there a way to help him?” Logan asked.

Patton smiled sadly. “He just have these days sometimes, where he needs to be alone, so he’ll stay in his room, and other days he listens to music and it helps”

Logan nodded.

* * *

Cycles later Logan Emerged from is room to find Virgil sitting in the commons with something big covering his ears.

“Good morning Virgil” Logan announced his present as he approached the commons sitting area. Tho Virgil didn’t react before he was there, where upon he looked up.

“Hey Logan” he said, as he repositioned the thing from his head to his neck. “You need something?”

“What are you doing?” Logan tilted his head.

“Hearing music”

“Are you okay?” Logan asked concerned.

Virgil raised an eyebrow “Yes, why?”

“Patton informed me that you do so when.. not well.” The words had to be kept simple, since Patton wasn’t here in person, at the moment.

“Yes? And no I like music so..” Virgil shrugged, his eyes falling down to his screen device, leaving the in a quiet.

Which again was broken by Logan. “Could I require a sample of your music to... experience?” He asked.

Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, before tilting his head slightly to the side. It’s a fairly common expression for curiosity or confusion throughout SIMP, well aside from the If’ehalls. To a If’ehall it means ‘fight me’, but not in a violent manner more flirting-. Back to the what’s at hand, it meant Virgil didn’t understand what he just said.

“May I hear the music?”

“Oh” Virgil’s eyes widened “oh! yeah of course” he took off the head thing presumably to hand it to Logan, but stopped short realizing it wouldn’t work. “Wait a moment” Virgil said fiddling with his screen device. ”what type of music?”

“Oh, Urrons don’t make music” Logan answered flat. Which cost Virgil to stare at Logan for a few seconds, before resuming his fiddling. A reaction, which Logan was used to, Muh’iens Took high pride in their music, R one had almost send him flying-.

Sounds started to flow into the room from Virgil’s screen device. It was fascinating! Could human really produce sounds like those.

“Do you listen to that?” Logan asked star struct. Virgil smiled not quite a teeth bearing but still a smile.

“Nah stev- that one more Patton’s type, I hear more ‘angst’

“May I hear?” Logan asked carefully. Virgil nodded slowly, and soon the room was again filled with sound.

Logan didn’t know what ‘angst’ meant, But this music was just as fascinating- if not more then the previous.

And so the two sat together listening the early cycle away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Logan actually believes humans are producing the instruments sounds through their vocal cords too.^^ 
> 
> i was really happy making this one<3
> 
> If ya were curious as to what songs V played to Lo. The first one was ‘Love like you’ and the second was ‘Duality’ Two great songs!


	4. Intermission; what's popping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i know! it's been some time and i'm still working on the next chapter. i was done, but didn't like how it turned out so had to rewrite it. soo plz have this Intermission for now ^^

I had in a long time be hearing these gut wrenching cracking sounds. A noise similar to that of breaking or dislocation of a bone. I just had one issue. I could find the cause of the noises, there was seemingly no patterns or consistency. I began so far as to believe I may be losing myself. Perhaps the constant state of fear and stress was taking a toll on my sanity. The humans didn’t seem bothered or to notice. Not that I had confirmed my observations with the humans. I probably should have, seeing as they’re the course. The sound originates from small air pockets between the humans bones and the cracking, or popping as the humans call it, is coursed from the formation and release of said air pockets. The formation and release is coursed by stretching, a movement often done after being in the same position for to long. Despite how terrifying the noise may be, Virgil has reassured me it harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! Questions and Prompts are always welcome in comments here or anon on my tumblr (shinykidmilkshake)


End file.
